the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain and Panic
' Pain and Panic' are Hades' 2 henchmen and the secondary antagonists of The Total Drama Gang meets Hercules. They stole Hercules from his real parents, the Greek god, Zeus, and his wife, Hera, and turned him into a mortal under Hades' orders, but Hercules didn't drink the last drop of the potion, he still has his God-like strength with him. But, Herc became a mortal and he could not come home to Mount Olympus, leaving him to be adopted, with the help of the TD Gang. As the years passed by, Pain and Panic kept Herc's survival a secret from Hades (whom Heather, Alejandro, Azula, Jenner, the Willie Brothers, and Rico were working for) until Megara (aka Meg), who used to work for him as well, revealed that Hercules saved her from the centaur. This enraged Hades, and makes him come up with a plan to get Herc and the TD Gang out of the way. The first attempt was lore them to the Hydra's cave, by having Pain and Panic disguise themselves as 2 little boys playing in the gorge, trapped underneath a giant rock. Hercules (unaware who the boys really were) freed both of them, but the Hydra was awaken. After cutting its head off the 1st time, it grew back into 3 more, and after cutting one head off at a time, more and more heads grow for the Hydra. But, Hercules managed to stop the monster by causing a rock slide that killed the Hydra, and Herc even survived that. That enraged Hades and the other villains, and both Pain and Panic felt the burning of his fiery temper. After Hades came up with the plan to find Hercules' weakness, he sent Meg to hang out with him and find out what it is. Pain and Panic were checking on her, disguised as birds taking a bird bath. After Hades found out that Meg is Herc's only weakness, the two henchmen disguised themselves as a female winged horse to get Pegasus' attention and trap him. After Herc and Hades made a deal to give up his strength for 24 hours and revealing Meg to be working for him, Pain and Panic mocked Hercules, leaving Meg heartbroken, feeling terrible about what she had done. The two were scared by the Titans as Hades frees them. Upon capturing Mount Olympus, Hercules (after regaining his strength), Pegasus, and the TD Gang battle the Titans and The Villains Team, but Pain and Panic were on the run from Pegasus, who wanted payback on them for tricking him. After the defeat at Mount Olympus, Hades was angry that he lost again to Herc and the TD Gang. After Hercules grabbed Meg's soul, he was glowing with Hades, Pain, and Panic realizing that he is a god again, much to the heroes' excitement. Maggie rammed Hades into the watery pit of souls, and the heroes all left the underworld, leaving Pain and Panic watching their boss going down with the souls. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Henchmen Category:Mean-spirited people Category:Demons Category:Animals Category:Cruelty Category:Cruelity Category:Minions Category:Masters of Disguise